The Love of My Life 2
by Dr. Neo Cortex564
Summary: The sequel to my first story. Dennis and Winnie have been dating for 5 years and he decides it's time to ask her the question.
1. An exciting time

It's been 9 months since Winnie told me she was pregnant. The time had finally come.

I was pacing back and forth outside the room Winnie was in. My Mom, Dad, Grandpa Drac, Aunt Wanda, and Uncle Wayne were with me.

"You need to calm down a bit Dennis." Mom told me. I looked at her.

"It feels like it's been forever. I hope everything's okay." I replied. Right after I said this, the doctor told us to come in. Winnie was lying in the hospital bed, holding our child wrapped in a silky cloth.

"Say hello to your new daughter." The doctor told me. I walked up to Winnie's bed and looked at our daughter. I saw two beautiful blue eyes looking at me. She was mostly werewolf in appearance.

"She's beautiful." I said. Winnie smiled.

"She sure is, my zing." She replied. Our little girl looked around a bit, wondering who all these people staring at her were. I then saw her paw reach out and point at me.

"I think she wants her daddy." Winnie said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I held out my arms and Winnie gave her to me. I looked at our baby girl.

"She looks just like you, my zing." I told Winnie. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, she does have your blue eyes." Winnie said. I nodded.

"That she does." I replied. A thought then came to my mind.

"Is she a full werewolf?" I asked. Winnie shook her head.

"No, the doctor said she was 3 quarters werewolf and 1 quarter vampire." She replied.

"Really? I wonder if she'll have fangs when she gets older." I said.

"It's possible." She said. I looked at our baby girl again. I brought her closer to me and she started licking my face. Winnie saw this and smiled.

"I think she likes her daddy." She said. I smiled.

"That's good." I said. "So, what should we name her?" Winnie thought for a moment.

"Well, how about Wilma?" She said. I smiled at that.

"Wilma, I like that name." I said.

"Wilma it is then." Winnie said. Mom and Dad then walked up to me.

"We're so proud of you Dennis." Mom said hugging me while I was holding Wilma.

"Yeah, congrats little dude." Dad said. Normally, I didn't like Dad calling me little dude, but I let it slide this time as I was overjoyed that I was a father now. Aunt Wanda and Uncle Wayne then walked up to me.

"She's so beautiful." Aunt Wanda said also giving me a hug.

"That she is." Uncle Wayne said. Grandpa then smiled.

"Congratulations Denisovich!" He said. I then walked up to Winnie's bed and wrapped my free arm around her.

"I love you both so much." I said. Winnie smiled.

"We love you too." She said. We then kissed. I was looking forward to being a father.

[5 years later]

I couldn't believe my little girl was 5 already. She now had her fangs.

I was with Winnie in her room. She was sorting out her clothes. We didn't look any different than we did 5 years ago, other than we were taller and looked older. I was now 20 and Winnie was 22.

"Want to go on a date?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied. We left her room and went to the lobby. Just as we were about to leave, Wilma ran up to us. She wore a pink baby shirt like the one her mom used to wear, except hers had an image of a spider web. She also wore a collar like her mom's except the pendent had an image of a skull and crossbones and she had her hair tied in pigtails like her mom used to.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are you going?" She asked in a worried tone. I picked her up.

"Mommy and Daddy are going out. We'll be back, don't worry." I said. I then went to find my mom and grandpa and found them talking with some of the patrons.

"Mom, can you and Grandpa watch Wilma for me?" I asked.

"Sure." Mom replied. I put Wilma down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Behave yourself okay?" I said.

"Yes Daddy." She said. I went to Winnie and we left the hotel. After walking through the forest we came to the cliff overlooking the town.

"I have something to ask you." I said.

"What is it?" Winnie asked. I got down on one knee and presented her with an engagement ring.

"Winnie my love, will you marry me?" I asked.

"I think you know the answer." She said smiling. She pulled me up and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"Winnie…can't…breathe." I said gasping for air. She giggled.

"Sorry." She said letting me go. I fell to the ground, still trying to catch my breath.

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I am a werewolf after all." She said. I got up and looked at her.

"Winnie, I don't care what you are. I want to be with you forever." I said. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a long passionate kiss. After what felt like a long time, we parted and started heading back to the hotel. We eventually got back and went our separate ways to tell our parents the news.

"Mom, Dad, I've got something to tell you." I said when I found them. They were talking with some of the guests. Mom turned to look at me.

"What is it?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "Winnie and I want to get married."

Mom gave me a happy look. "That's wonderful! I always knew you two were perfect for each other."

I blushed when she said this and she laughed. Once again, my dad was not so surprised.

"But she's a werewolf." He said. I gave him an angry look.

"Dad, we've been through this before. So what?" I said.

"Shouldn't you marry a human or a vampire?" He asked.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't marry. I want to marry Winnie." I said. I then went to find Winnie. On the way, I ran into Crash and his girlfriend Alessa. Alessa was a female werewolf who came to live at the hotel 2 years ago after moving to Transylvania from Italy. They developed an attraction to each other almost instantly and were both 22.

"Crash, I've got some great news. Winnie and I are going to get married." I said.

"Cool man. I'm happy for you." He said.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations Dennis!" Alessa said.

"Thanks." I replied. I left them and continued looking for Winnie.

"Hey Winnie, what did your parents say about us getting married?" I asked when I found her.

"Well, Dad didn't like the idea at first, but Mom convinced him it's okay." She said. "What about your parents?"

"They agreed." I said.

"Wonderful." She said. She gave me a kiss and we went to the lobby. We sat down at one of the tables. After a bit, Grandpa appeared holding Wilma and put her down.

"Grandpa, is it okay if I have my wedding in the hotel?" I asked.

"Sure that's…wait what?!" He asked surprised.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Winnie and I want to get married." I said.

"Why, that's wonderful! Of course you can have your wedding here, Denisovich." He said. He then walked away.

"What does married mean?" Wilma asked. Winnie picked her up and put her on her lap.

"It means Mommy and Daddy want to be together for a long time." She explained.

"Is that good?" Wilma asked. She was too young to understand what this all meant.

"Yes it is." I said smiling.

"Okay." She said. Winnie put Wilma down and she ran off to play with Winnie's younger brothers. We looked at each other and smiled.

"I can hardly wait." I said.

"Me too." She said. We shared a long passionate kiss.


	2. The Time's Come

A few months have passed since I proposed to Winnie and the day was finally here.

There were rows and rows of chairs to the left and right of the aisle. My mom, dad, Uncle Wayne, Aunt Wanda, and Grandpa Drac sat in the first row on the left side, while my human grandparents Mike and Linda sat with some of my cousins in the first row on the right side. The rest of the guests were either family members I didn't know, or friends I made while living at the hotel.

I was standing under the wedding arch, waiting for the wedding to begin. I wore a black tuxedo with a red tie, black tuxedo pants and black dress shoes. Crash stood next to me and wore almost the same thing, except without the shoes and his tie was black. He was still wearing his black finger-less gloves. His sister and girlfriend were also standing with him. Both of them wore white dresses.

"Man, it feels like I just met you yesterday, and now you're getting married." Crash said.

"I know right?" I replied. I started remembering everything Winnie and I did since we met. I wondered how it all came to this and eventually didn't care anymore.

Winnie eventually made her grand entrance and a spotlight shined on her. She was wearing a red and white dress with flower imprints on it. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She started walking down the aisle.

Aunt Wanda watched Winnie walk down and started crying. She couldn't believe her only daughter was already getting married. My mom also started crying. Winnie got up to me after a little bit. I took her hands, laced her fingers with mine, and we stared at each other smiling. We received our wedding bands after a bit, and I put Winnie's on her left ring finger. The minister smiled and cleared his throat.

"It was God who first gave birth to all creation and pledged to watch over us as His children. It is from His love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under God's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." The minister turned to face Winnie.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" He asked.

"I do. Now and forever." Winnie said. The minister then turned to face me.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" He asked.

"I do. Now and forever." I said.

"Under the authority of God, the Father of Creation, I declare this couple to be wed. You may kiss the bride." He said.

We leaned in and kissed for what felt like a long time. It was the greatest feeling I've ever had.

[A few hours later]

The reception went off without a hitch and everyone was having a good time. I noticed Winnie was sitting by herself at one of the tables and I went up to her.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"It's Dad. He won't leave me alone!" She said.

"Why is he bothering you?" I asked.

"He keeps going on about what you and I have to do. I wish he would just shut up." She said.

"Ah, ignore him. He's rushing you." I said. I then held out my hand.

"Care to dance my love?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied taking my hand. We started dancing. Some romantic music then started to play. We then looked at each other and smiled. I held her hand and Winnie kissed me. We cuddled while dancing.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I replied. We continued dancing until the end of the party. I felt a sense of happiness in me. My childhood friend was now my wife, and I looked forward to married life.

* * *

 **A/N:** If anyone's wondering where the vow lines came from, I got them from the 'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim' with a slight change. The original line was "It was Mara".


	3. The honeymoon

[Winnie's POV]

It's been a few weeks since we got married and we were now on our honeymoon. Dennis took me to a place called Niagara Falls in Ontario, Canada.

"Winnie, time to wake up." I heard Dennis say. I slowly opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around. We were in our hotel. Dennis was already dressed and out of bed.

"Good morning love." I said looking at him. I then got out of bed and stretched for bit.

"It's time to go." He said.

"Why the rush?" I asked.

"There's so much to do. Places to go, sights to see, I want to show you everything." He replied.

"Just give me a minute." I said. I went to my suitcase, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom in our room to change. I put on a pink tank top with an image of a skull and crossbones and put on my black cargo shorts. I then walked out of the bathroom.

"Now I'm ready." I said.

"Let's go then." He said grabbing his car keys.

We left our room and walked down the hallway to the elevator. We took the elevator down to the main lobby and left the hotel. We got to the Chevy that was given to us as loaner and got in. After what felt like hours of driving, we got to Niagara Falls State Park and we walked down to the falls. Some people were staring at us like we were aliens.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

"They probably aren't used to seeing monsters around here." Dennis replied. I was actually surprised they weren't trying to kill us. I stared at the falls for a bit when we reached the end of the walkway.

"Wow. This is beautiful." I said. Dennis looked at me.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." He said.

"Aww, thanks honey." I said giving him a kiss. I then put my arm around him and we stared at the falls for a couple of minutes.

"Wait until tonight. I've heard the falls light up at night." Dennis said.

"Really? That would be something to see." I replied.

"Anyway, I'm getting hungry. How about you?" He asked.

"Yeah." We left the park and drove around looking for a place to eat. We eventually found a restaurant with a buffet. We paid for our meal before getting our food. Dennis stared at his plate for a minute.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This isn't bacon, its ham!" He said in an angry tone.

"So what?" I replied.

"I paid for bacon! Not ham!" He said. He then stormed up to the manager.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?! Is this your idea of what bacon is?" He asked him angrily.

"Sir, that's Canadian bacon." The manager replied.

"This is ham you dumbass! I want my money back!" Dennis said.

"You need to calm down. I'm very close to calling the police." The manager said.

Dennis heard this and immediately calmed down.

"W…wait a minute! I'm sorry! Please don't do that!" He begged.

"All right then." The manager said. Dennis then walked back to our table and sat down with me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry love." He said putting his hand on top of mine.

"Just don't do it again okay?" I said. We eventually finished our meal and I walked up to the manager.

"I'm sorry about my husband." I apologized. "I don't know what came over him."

"It's okay. He's not the first one to do that." The manager said. We then left the restaurant.

"That was really embarrassing Dennis." I said getting into the car.

"I'm sorry. Really I am." He replied. Lucky for him, I was quick to forgive.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked.

"Well, there's a memorial park around here. We're going there next." He said.

"Fine." I replied. After about an hour, we got to that park. We got out of the car and walked for a bit. I noticed there was a large clock with flowers around the outside of it.

"That's different." I said pointing to the clock.

"Hmm… that is interesting." Dennis said taking a picture of it with his smartphone. We walked around for a few hours after that. I noticed it was getting dark.

"Shouldn't we head back?" I asked.

"There's one more thing I want to show you." He said. We got in the car and went back to the falls. They were now lit up, just like Dennis said they would be.

"Wow, now that is something." I said.

"What did I tell you?" Dennis said. He then walked up to me and threw his arms around me. He gave me a long passionate kiss, then looked at me.

"Are you enjoying yourself my love?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied smiling. I gave him another kiss and we cuddled for a bit.

[A few weeks later]

We saw all the sights Niagara Falls had to offer and decided it was time to go home. We took a plane back to Transylvania and got back to the hotel where our friend Crash was waiting for us. It was early morning.

"Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite lovebirds." He said in a teasing voice.

We both blushed a little and Crash laughed in response.

"So, how was your honeymoon?" He asked.

"It was fun." I replied. Wilma noticed we were back and ran up to us.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're back!" She said excited. I picked her up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay." She said disappointed. I put her down and she walked away sadly.

"I want to hear all about your trip." Crash said. We then started walking to his room.


	4. The nightmare

**(Here it is guys! The long awaited Chapter 4 to this story. Can't believe it's been a year since I updated this. This was supposed to be up last Friday, but time constraints pushed it back to this Monday. In all honesty guys, I completely forgot about this story since I've been working on other ones. I thought I would show a little more about Dennis and Winnie's relationship with their daughter in this chapter. Credit to Avionon as I use some of his ideas in this chapter, particularly the nightmare scene and when Wilma gets comfort from her parents. Other than that, enjoy my friends! Peace!)**

* * *

A couple hours had passed when Dennis and I were finished telling Crash about our honeymoon.

"Huh, how come you freaked out about the bacon thing Dennis?" Crash asked. Dennis shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why I did that. Something came over me and I got really angry." Dennis replied. Crash then looked at me.

"So this Niagara Falls, is it a beautiful place?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes it is. I wouldn't mind going back there someday." I replied.

"Hmm… Maybe I'll take Alessa there someday." Crash said.

"She would love it." I said. Crash then got up and stretched a bit.

"Anyway, it's getting late. I think it's about time to hit the old dusty trail." Crash said. I yawned.

"Yep, I guess we'll see you in the morning Crash. Goodnight." Dennis said shaking his paw. Crash then walked up to me and gave me a hug before heading back to his room. Dennis and I then headed to our room. We then changed into our night-time clothes. I was wearing a pink night gown with a skull and crossbones symbol on it, similar to the shirt I wore when I was a puppy. Dennis was wearing a white tank top with beige cargo shorts. We got into bed and wrapped our arms around each other.

"I love you, Denisovitch." I said. Dennis smiled when he heard that. I don't think he expected to hear me call him that, since Uncle Drac usually called him that.

"I love you too, Winnie." He said. He gave me a kiss before lying on his side and going to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep not too long after.

[Meanwhile]

(Wilma's POV)

I tossed and turned a little bit before falling asleep. Not too long after I started having a bad dream.

I was in a village surrounded by humans carrying torches. They were holding me against my will.

"I don't understand. Why do you want to hurt me?" I asked one of the humans.

"My family is dead because of your kind! I want you to share the same fate." The human responded.

"But monsters don't hurt humans." I said.

"I'm not going to listen to another one of your lies!" He then looked at the other humans. "Get her boys!"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. I managed to break free from the human who was holding me and I started running towards the village entrance with the humans following. I managed to get outside the village when one of the humans tackled me to the ground and sat on top of me.

"Time to die, dog!" He said putting the torch closer to my face.

"Noooo!" I screamed trying to fight back. The torch was inches from my face when I finally woke up. My fur was standing on edge and I was panting real heavy. I couldn't believe how real that dream felt! I got out of bed and walked to my parent's room. I opened the door, climbed up the bed, and sat down on my mom.

"Mommy." I said in a scared tone. She yawned and looked at me, still half asleep.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream. Humans were trying to hurt me." I said.

"You don't have to worry about that. Humans don't hate monsters anymore. You'll have dreams like that sometimes." She said.

"But it was like I was actually there!" I said. My dad yawned and looked at me.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream Daddy. Humans were trying to hurt me." I said.

"That's nothing to worry about honey. Humans stopped hating monsters before I was born." He said.

"But it felt so real, Daddy!" I said. He then picked me up.

"It's okay honey. I used to have nightmares about when Bela attacked me and your mom. It happens sometimes." He said.

"Okay Daddy." I said before he put me down on the floor and went back to sleep.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Mom said looking at me.

"Okay Mommy." I said. I walked to their door. Before I opened it though, I looked at my mom.

"Mommy?" I said.

"Yes, Wilma?" She said looking at me again.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, sweetie." She said smiling before going back to sleep. I walked back to my room and got in my bed. I fell asleep a couple seconds later.


	5. The beginning of friendship

I woke up several hours later and was feeling a little hungry. I got out of bed and walked to the hotel's kitchen to see if Mom had made any breakfast. Sure enough, she was standing at the stove making some food.

"Hi, Mommy." I said. She turned around and looked at me.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you get some sleep?" She asked.

"Yes, after I talked to you and Daddy." I replied.

"Good, now you must be hungry. Here you go." She said putting a plate of food down on the table. I sat down in the chair and ate my breakfast. After I was done, I got out of the chair and left the kitchen. I then walked to the lobby. I was curious to see if any new guests were coming into the hotel. I noticed Papa Drac at the front desk, answering phone calls and giving the new guests keys to their rooms. He noticed me and waved. I waved back and looked around. I then noticed a little werewolf boy standing near the entrance with his parents. His parents were dressed like normal humans, while he was dressed in a red t-shirt with a skull and crossbones design. He was also wearing a spiked collar and pendant with what looked like a spider web design on it. I walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello." I said politely. The werewolf boy looked at me.

"Oh, umm, hi…" He said nervously. I could tell by the way he was talking to me that he was shy.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"W-Walter." He said.

"I'm Wilma." I said holding out my paw. He looked at me like he didn't know what he was supposed to do. His mom looked at him.

"Shake her paw honey." She said. Walter slowly held out his paw and we shook paws. His mom then looked at me.

"I'm sorry about that. My son's very shy." She said.

"Yeah, I can tell. I was like that too when I was real little." I replied. She held out her paw.

"I'm Willa, this is my husband Weston." She said.

"How's it goin?" He asked. I shook Willa's paw and looked at them.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. They both smiled.

"So, where are you guys from?" I asked.

"Oh, we live right here in Transylvania. We thought we'd come here on vacation." Willa replied.

"Really? That's cool." I said. I then looked at Walter.

"So, umm… is it okay if I take Walter here to meet my family?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Weston replied. Walter's face paled and he looked at his parents.

"No! Mommy, Daddy, I want you to come with me!" He said. His parents looked at him.

"It's okay buddy. We're not going anywhere." Weston said.

"I won't hurt you Walter, if that's what you're worried about." I said holding out my paw.

"Umm…well, okay." Walter said taking my paw. I then took him to my parent's room. They were talking about general things when they stopped to look at me and Walter.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is my new friend Walter." I said. Walter then gave me a surprised look like I had just revealed a deep dark secret.

"F-Friend?" He asked nervously. I looked at him.

"Sure, why not?" I said. Mom then walked up to us.

"Well aren't you a little cutie? I'm Winnie, this is my husband Dennis." She said. Dad then walked up to us.

"What's going on little man?" He asked ruffling up Walter's fur a bit. He seemed annoyed at this and quickly fixed his fur. Mom then smiled.

"You sure know how to pick them, Wilma." She said. I then gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. She just smiled again.

"Nothing, forget I said that. Anyway, I'm glad that you have a new friend." She said. I then looked at Walter.

"Come on! I have to introduce you to everyone else!" I said. We then left my parents room and Mom shut the door. She then looked at my dad and smiled.

"You know, I think those two are going to end up dating." She said. Dad then smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right." He said. Mom then sat down and they continued talking.

[Meanwhile]

It took a bit, but I introduced Walter to Grandma Mavis, Grandpa Johnny, Papa Drac, Crash, and everyone else. I took him back to my room and we sat down on my bed looking at each other.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me about yourself Walter?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm 5 years old, and I like to play video games." He said. I could tell now that he was starting to feel more comfortable around me.

"Really? I'm 5 years old too. What kind of games do you like to play?" I asked.

"Mostly platformers, games like Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, games like that." He replied.

"That's cool. I remember Mommy saying that Daddy used to play Crash Bandicoot a lot." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. He then noticed my fangs along with my sharp werewolf teeth.

"Why do you have fangs like a vampire?" He asked.

"Oh, that. That's because I'm 3 quarters werewolf and 1 quarter vampire." I responded. He gave a look of awe.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"I didn't notice your dad was a vampire." He said. I shook my head.

"Well, half vampire actually. He's also half human." I said.

"That's interesting." He said. We then heard his mom call it was time for bed. I was slightly upset to hear this, but smiled when Walter got up and looked at me.

"So, umm… want to play together tomorrow?" He asked. My eyes lit up.

"Sure!" I said eagerly. Walter then walked to my door, but before opening it, he looked at me.

"Wilma?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I think you're cute." He said. My fur on my face turned bright pink.

"Uhhh…thanks." I said. I looked at him and noticed his face was bright pink too.

"Good night." He said.

"Good night." I said. He then opened the door and left my room, closing the door behind him. I sat there on my bed thinking about what Walter just said to me.

' _He actually said that to me!'_ I thought to myself before laying down and going to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay guys. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last or not. I will say however, that I do plan on doing a Part 3 which will focus on Walter and Wilma's relationship when they are pre-teens/teenagers, similar to the first Love of My Life. Think of it as a trilogy. Until next time, take it easy.


	6. Awaiting the future

**A/N:** Just so you guys know, there will be little... ah why spoil it? You'll see. Oh, and I have decided that this will be the last chapter. I will begin working on Part 3 and have it up in a few days. Until next time, take it easy.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later and decided it was time to see Walter. I left my room and went to the lobby to see if I could find his parents. His mom was talking to some of the other guests.

"Hi Willa, do you know where Walter is?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"Yeah, he should be in our room. It's just down the hallway from yours." I gave her a surprised look.

"How did you know where my room was?" I asked.

"I saw Walter come out of it last night." She replied. I nodded and got down on all fours running towards their room. I burst open the door when I got there. Walter looked at me and smiled.

"You're not one for being quiet are you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Not if I can help it. Are you ready to play?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said in an excited tone.

"Let's go then!" I said. We took each other's paw and left his parents room. We went through the lobby and got to the front entrance.

"Be careful, you two!" I heard his mom shout.

"We will!" I shouted back. We left the hotel and ventured out into the forest. Walter then looked at me.

"So, what do you want to play?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know...how about hide and seek?" I replied.

"Okay." He said. He leaned against a tree and started counting to 10. I quickly looked around for a hiding spot and decided to hide in one of the trees. I climbed up the tree using my claws and sat on one of the branches. Before too long, Walter had finished counting to 10 and looked around.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I heard him say. I giggled softly. He was never going to find me up here!

"Hmm…" He spotted a bush near the tree I was hiding in and looked in it.

"Gotcha!" He said in triumph. He noticed the bush was empty.

"What? Hmm…where could she be?" He asked himself. He looked behind the tree I was hiding in and saw nothing. He then looked up and saw me sitting on one of the branches.

"Aha! Found you!" He said proudly. I sighed in defeat.

"Dang it, I didn't think you would look up here." I said. I was just about to climb down when the branch snapped under my weight.

"Oh crap!" I said falling.

"I gotcha!" Walter said holding out his arms. I landed in his arms a few seconds later. We looked at each other and blushed.

"Umm…thanks for catching me." I said.

"Y-You're welcome." Walter said. He put me down and I looked at him again.

"Well, I guess it's your turn to hide." I said. He nodded in response. I leaned against the same tree I hid in and started counting to 10. Walter quickly looked around and found a hole in one of the trees to hide in. I finished counting to 10 and looked around.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I called. I looked around and checked a couple of the trees and bushes to see if he was hiding in them. I must have gone right past him because I never saw the hole he was hiding in. I guess that was because his t-shirt blended in with the dark color of the tree. I eventually stopped looking.

"Okay, I give up! Where are you?" I called. He stepped out from his hiding spot. I gave him a surprised look.

"Oh wow, I never even saw you there!" I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." He said. I laughed and we looked at each other.

"So, what should we play now?" He asked.

"How about a game of chase?" I asked. He nodded. He then got on all fours and started running away from me. I got on all fours too and chased after him. It took a bit, but I caught up to him and tackled him, lying on top of him.

"Heh, looks like you caught me." He said smiling.

"I sure did." I said. We locked eyes after a bit and then kissed on the lips, with our noses touching each other. We held the kiss for a solid minute before parting.

"What did you do that for?" Walter asked blushing. I blushed too.

"Mm…I don't know. Cause I wanted to." I said cuddling into him.

"Do you really like me that much?" He asked.

"Maybe…" I said in a playful tone. He then smiled.

"I like you too." He said moving his face closer to mine. I smiled.

"Want to do that again?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. We kissed again, but this time we held the kiss for even longer before finally parting.

"You know, I think you and I are going to be best friends." Walter said.

"I think so too." I said. We got up and continued playing until it was time to go to bed. We walked back to the hotel and walked to my room holding paws. We got to my room and he gave me a hug.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Yep." I said. I closed the door, walked up to my bed, and sat down. After a bit, my mom Winnie came in my room.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun with Walter today?" She asked.

"I sure did!" I said. Mom then sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"You know, I saw what happened between you two." She said. I forgot that their room had a good view of the forest in front of the hotel.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked nervously. I was afraid I was going to get into trouble for kissing Walter.

"It's okay sweetie. Do you really like him that much?" She asked. My face fur turned a little pink.

"Y-Yes." I said shyly. Mom giggled a little.

"I thought so. I could tell by the way you act around him." She said. I was kind of surprised she wasn't mad at me.

"Are we too young to date?" I asked. Even though I was only 5, I knew what going out meant, from overhearing my parents talk about it.

"Yes, you are little too young for that." She said. "Maybe when you're older you could ask him out?"

"Sure." I replied. Mom then leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Wilma." She said before getting up and walking to the door.

"Good night, Mommy." I said. Mom then opened the door and left my room, closing it behind her. I laid down and fell asleep with dreams of Walter.


End file.
